osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hanamaru Whistle Is Only For Good Kids
The Hanamaru Whistle Is Only For Good Kids is the first opening song of Osomatsu-san. sung by Japanese Idol group, AOP. it debuted with Episode 1. It was replaced by Hit the sack at full force in Episode 13. Lyrics |-|Japanese= ひらりひらりも隙のうちと かけこみ　すべりこみ　うっとり これぞカミカゼ　沿う太陽 虫の息　ひと知れず たいへんなの　現場は火事 憂いなおめめから　発射だ　ぽーん どうかなこれ　新型ギミック あまりに革命的なひと ここからはじめて古今東西 鳴りやまぬ花　焼べるは水平線 めろめろとろけてぽぽんちゅうちゅうさ 明日も昨日のよいこだけ 宇宙から来たすごめのスペック！ べろ出し　やっこちゃん 電源抜いちまうかもう だって もどれない？　嗚呼 かえれない？　嗚呼 時限式カラミティ 一生全力モラトリアム 今日から明日は昨日の未来 へらへらおどけたゴチで注入さ よろしくおあがり　おそまつさーん！ ちゅーちゅ　ちゅっちゅ ちゅーるちゅる　ちゅるりら 雨ニモ風ニモ負ケズ ちら盛りの美学や　ばらばら |-|Romanized= hirari hirari mo suki no uchi to kakekomi suberikomi uttori kore zo KAMIKAZE sou taiyou mushi no iki hitoshirezu taihen na no genba wa kaji urei na omeme kara hassha da poon douka na kore shingata GIMIKKU amari ni kakushinteki na hito koko kara hajimete kokon touzai nariyamanu hana kuberu wa suiheisen meromero torokete popon chuchu sa ashita mo kinou no yoiko dake hana sakase jidai wa furiuri ame ni mo kaze ni mo maketa chira mori no bigaku ya warabara iya yo iya yo no fuku wa uchi de mogurikome charette dokkiri kore ga otona de iu kaishou oyashirazu oni wa soto taihen da wa gennarishite karen na okuchi kara hassha da doon "douka ne kono shingata GIMIKKU" amari ni kakumeiteki na hito! hajimete idonda muhonsen wa nakiyamanu yue jichou no heikousen itareri tsukuseri popon chuu chuu wa oshite mo hiite mo yoiko dake choi to omachi to yobitomerarete bero dashi yakko chan un nenmae no uchuu kara kita ippin na no sa kore oagari to kukuri tsukerare nigegoshi dakko jan dengen nui chimau kamou datte modorenai? aa kaerenai? aa jigenshiki KARAMITI saikyou muketsu no popon tousai da jinrui saigo no GIMMIKU kimi ni herahera odoketa GOCHI de chunyuu sa yoroshiku oagari osomatsu saan! isshou zenryoku MORATORIAMU kyou kara ashita wa kinou no mirai yoi yoi koro koro yoi korassho kono yo ni iru no wa yoiko dake chuuchu chucchu chuuru churu chururira ame ni mo kaze ni mo makezu chira mori no bigaku ya barabara |-| English= Staying light and nimble is all part of opportunity; Rushing and sliding along – being so absent minded! Here comes a real divine wind, and the sun in tow – At deaths door with not a soul in sight! It’s a disaster – the area is on fire! Beams firing from gloomy eyes! How do you like this new gimmick? She’s quite the revolutionary individual! It’s gonna start right now, across all time and place – Flowers keep calling out as the horizon throws them on the fire. Falling madly in love, it picks and kisses; But only those children who behaved yesterday and tomorrow! She came here with the highest specs space has to offer: Tongue-Action Yakko-chan! Shall we pull her plug? But, Now she can’t back? Ahh! She can’t make it home? Ahh! It’s a time-limit calamity! A full power moratorium with all the life she has left; Starting today, tomorrow is yesterday’s future! With grimacing laughs and injected feasts, Hello! Order’s ready! Hope you enjoyed it! Chu-chu chucchu, Chu-ruchuru chururira, Resisting the rain and wind; Aesthetics heaping with dazzles, scattered all about! Video Osomatsu-san Opening Full Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake - AOP LYRICS|Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake - Osomatsu-San Opening 1. Category:Opening themes Category:Article stubs Category:Songs